Indian Nights
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A poor boy from the streets and a sheltered princess from a palace brought together by one incredible wish. Takes place in India instead of the Middle East.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I chose Marty for Jafar because he's sleezey and deciteful and I need some human male for this role so bear with me people.**

"Good evening to you all." A peddlar named Jamie said. "Welcome to India a place of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise in all the world! Come on down!"

He set up a stand with lots of trinkets and bobbles.

"Here we have handmade baskets and bags, we also have fine beads, pots and pans. Interested?...No? Well then perhaps you'd be in this." He pulled a large a purple gem from his sleeve. "Do not be fooled by it's appearance there's more to this gem are than meets the eye. It changed the life of a young man. Would you like to hear the story? It begins on a dark night where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

In India there were immortal creatures who came from gemstones and could take on different forms. Some were very powerful, others not so much one gem in particular had the power to grant three wishes. A human vizier called Marty wanted to use this gem to overthrow the Maharajah and rule India. He stole one gem called Peridot that he thought had the power but she told him the one he wanted was called the Amethyst and it was hidden in the Cave of Wonders. It took him awhile but he managed to find a thief who could lead him to the cave. They met in the desert at night.

"You're late." An irrated pale man said.

"A thousand apologies oh patient one." The thief said sarcastically. "But I had to slit a few throats to get this."

He held up two halves of a golden beetle. Marty reached for it but thief quickly pulled it away looking smug.

"The treasure?"

Then a green parrot snatched the gold pieces and dropped them into Marty's hand before pearching onto Marty's shoulder.

"You'll have your reward." He said.

Marty put the pieces together causing the gold beetle to take off flying into the wind then landed in the sand. The sand rose and took the form of a tiger head.

"Now get me the Amethyst!" He ordered the thief. "The rest of the treasure is yours but the Amethyst is mine!"

The thief made his way toward the entrance but the cave spoke.

"Only one may enter and that is he who is worthy from within, a quartz in the rough."

The thief took a deep breath and nervously entered the cave. But as soon as he took his first step the cave collapsed, trapping the thief inside and it's last words being: "Seek the quartz in the rough."

"Well there goes another one. At least this one didn't have his organs ripped out by an angry mob." The parrot squawked before taking the form of a green humanoid and going to pick up the beetle pieces. "How many thieves do we have to go through?! Face it! We're never gonna get that stupid gem!"

"Patience Peridot. Patience, that scum was obviously less than worthy." Marty said. "If we're going to get that gem we must find this quartz in the rough."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"We must return to the palace. Peridot change back into a parrot."

"Do I have to? The Maharajah always shoves crackers down my throat."

"Peridot." He warned.

"Alright." She groaned.

Peridot turned back into a parrot, flew back on to his shoulder, and they returned to palace to find out who this Quartz in the rough was.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the city there lived a poor orphan called Steven. His parents had died when he was young forcing him to live on the streets with no family or friends except for his pet lion cub. Due to not having any money he had to steal to survive now he didn't like to steal from other people but nobody would give him a job because they thought he was dirty and diseased ridden so thievery was the best option although it would often lead to trouble.

"Stop! Theif!" The guards Lars, Ronaldo, Buck, and Sour Cream were chasing after the nineteen year old boy dressed in rags for stealing a loaf of bread. "I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!"

He ducked down between where some older women were doing the laundry.

"Morning ladies." He greeted politely.

"Getting into a trouble a little early aren't we Steven?" Nanefua asked teasingly.

"Trouble? No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!" The Captain Lars said grabbing him.

"I'm in trouble!" Steven said nervously.

But lion quickly pulled the captain's helmet over his head allowing them to escape.

"Riff Raff!" Lars shouted

"Street rat!" Ronaldo cried.

"Scoundrel!" Buck added.

"Take that!" Sour Cream shouted throwing rocks at him.

"Come on guys it's just one loaf!" Steven said as he ran. "Who's gonna miss it?"

They ran through the market where the merchants and other people with money said their usual comments to him.

"Look it's that dirty urchin!" Bill pointed out.

"Pretty sad he's hit rock bottom though." Vidala said pitifully.

"I'd blame the parents except he hasn't got em!" Barbara cried whacking her broom at him. "Hey what's that pet of his doing at the other stand."

"Stop thief!" Kofi cried when he saw Lion playing with his jewelry. "Scandal!"

"Lion!" Steven scolded.

"Scoundrel!" Kofi's daughter Kiki shrieked.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" Lars told the other guards. "Get him!"

The boy and lion cub ran, ducked, and dodged to get away from the angry guards. They skipped across hot coals, climbed up a rope that a flute player made dance like a snake, and jumped over a sword swallower. Lion grabbed the swallower's sword, held it in his mouth, and swung it at them.

"He's got a sword!" Ronaldo cried as he and the other three guards shook with fear.

"You idoits!" Lars cried annoyed. "We've all got swords!"

Lion jumped the sword in his mouth and ran up to hide in Steven's shirt. The boy managed to give them the slip by hiding in a very large pot. Once the guards had given up their search for him he came out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice work Lion." He said to the little cub. "And now we feast!"

He broke the bread in half and gave the first half to Lion which he gobbled up quickly but before he could even take a bite of his half he saw two children digging around in the trash. They were dirty, dressed in rags, and so skinny that you could see their bones. As hungry as Steven was, he was positive he wasn't nearly as hungry as those kids.

"Hey are you guys hungry?"

The children stepped back fearfully.

"It's alright. Here."

He handed them the bread. The little boy began to dig right in while his older sister gave Steven a smile.

"Thank you." She said.

Suddenly a group of peasants gathered in the street to watch as a proud looking young man dressed in royal garments made his way to the palace on his horse. The peasants began whispering their thoughts about him.

"His name is Prince Kevin." Vidala said.

"Looks like another suitor for the princess." Bill said.

"That'll make him the thirteenth one this month." Kofi said.

The two children ran up to get a closer look which annoyed the prince.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" He swung a whip toward the children but Steven stepped in front of them, stopping it.

"Hey! If I was as rich as you I could afford some manners!" Steven grabbed the whip and threw it away.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Prince Kevin scoffed and knocked him into the mud.

"Look at that Lion, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" Steven taughted.

"How dare you!" The prince shouted insulted. "Know your place!"

"What place?"

"You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat and you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Enraged Steven picked up a handful of mud and when the prince wasn't looking he threw it at the back of his head causing the horse to accidentally throw him off into the mud puddle. Steven and Lion then ran home before the prince had a chance to get real angry and call the guards on him. They lived in an abandoned shelter that was pretty much about collapse but it had a great view of the palace.

"I'm not worthless." Steven said to himself. "And I don't have fleas."

Lion nuzzled against his master's arm.

"I know I shouldn't let it get to me Lion but it's everyday of my life. People take one look at me and all they see is a dirty thief." He sighed and looked up at the palace. He wondered what life was like for the Maharajah and his daughter the princess, they probably didn't have any problems at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never been so insulted!" The prince shouted angrily as he left the harem.

"Oh Prince Kevin, leaving so soon are you?" Doug the Maharajah said trying to calm him.

"Good luck marrying her off!" He slammed the palace doors and left on his horse. Doug blew in frustration. That was the thirteenth prince his daughter had rejected this month and three hundredth she had rejected this year. Finding a husband for her was getting more and more difficult. "Connie!"

He marched right into the harem. He found the fifteen year old princess with raven like hair, hazel wood eyes, and highlighted face sitting by the window dressed in a gold tank top and skirt with her hair braided and a jewel hanging from her forehead. She truly was India's most lovely treasure. He saw her handmaidens Sadie and Jenny playing with Prince Kevin's torn up jacket.

"So this is why Prince Kevin was so upset!" He scolded her.

"Oh Father we were only playing with him. Weren't we ladies?" Connie said to the other girls.

"Yes that prince needed to loosen up." Jenny agreed. "He was so stuffy."

"Not to mention self absorbed, pompous, arrogant." Connie listed.

"Don't forget snobby." Sadie added causing all three of them to laugh but when they saw Doug looking angry they quickly laughed.

"Excuse us ladies. But I'd like a word with my daughter." He said.

"Yes sire." The handmaidens said exiting into the next room.

"Dearest you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you-"

"Must be married to a prince. I know, I know you've told me. Why do I have to marry a prince?"

"It's the law."

"But why is it the law?"

"Well it...it just is. It's always been that way since before you born."

"Well why can't you just change it? You're the maharajah. You make the laws."

"Connie it's not that simple even I have laws I must follow and it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever you know and...I just want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for when I'm gone."

"Father I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself and how can you expect me to get married when I've never been on my own? Never had so much has a taste of freedom? I mean never been outside the palace walls."

"But Connie you're a princess."

"Well then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" She cried frustrated.

"Oh! Buddha for bid you have any daughters!" He shouted walking out.

Connie sighed, she knew her father meant well but he couldn't just run her life and expect her to marry whoever.

"Well that didn't go well." Jenny said.

"Try to understand your highness." Sadie comforted. "He only wants what's best for you."

"Yes and apparently he thinks being a well behaved princess is what's best for me." Connie said. "A princess must say this, a princess must do that, I princess must marry a total stranger. It's not fair!"

"I know but there's nothing you can really do about it." Sadie said.

"Oh there is something." She said. "I can leave here."

"You mean leave the palace?"

"Yes. Go out, live my own life."

"I don't know your highness. For someone like you the outside world can be very overwhelming."

"Is that a promise?"

"I think it would do her a world of good." Jenny said.

"Really?"

"Honey I've never seen someone who needed to get out more."

"Then it's decided. I'll leave tonight after dark and I'll disguise myself as a peasant so no one will recognize me."

"How long will you be gone?" Sadie asked.

"Just a couple of days."

"But what do we tell your father?"

"Don't tell him anything."

"You mean lie to him? Your highness you do know lying to the Maharajah means death right?"

"No don't lie. Just tell him you don't know where I am which is technically the truth because neither of you know. I better go get ready." She went to change her clothes.

"Oh dear, this cannot end well."

"Relax." Jenny said to Sadie. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry at all."

Meanwhile in the throne room Doug was beside himself with stress and concern.

"I just don't know where she gets from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky."

He thought back to when he was young and he had started courting Connie's mother Piriyanka. She had only rejected twenty before marrying him, he wished she was still here. He thought that maybe she could talk some sense into their daughter. Then a shadow fell over him.

"Wha- oh Marty it was just you." He said. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologizes my lord." He said.

"I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"I live to serve you."

"Connie refuses to take a husband. I'm at my wit's end."

"Rac! Wit's end!" Peridot squawked.

"Oh hello there pretty Polly." Doug said. "Have a cracker."

With that said he shoved it into Peridot's mouth much to her disgust.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Marty chuckled causing Peridot to glare at him. "Now about this suitor business. I can surely find a solution of course it would require a blue diamond."

He eyed Doug's ring.

"My ring? But it's been in the family for years. I could never..."

"It is necessary for the situation. It will be fine." He held his staff up to the man's gaze putting him under a spell. "The ring?"

"Yes." He said dazed. "Take it."

He handed him the ring which he quickly took.

"You are most gracious my lordship. Don't worry I'll have the problem solved." He then exiting the room to his lair.

"Bleh! Ick!" Peridot spat. "Gross! Disgusting! If I have to choke down another cracker I'm going to shatter! Oh how can you humans eat? Chewing up that stuff into mush and sending it down your throat! What a horrible experience!"

"Calm yourself Peridot. Soon I will be maharajah not that fool and I will rule."


	4. Chapter 4

That night when all was quiet Connie dressed into a brown cloak and snuck into the gardens toward the palace wall.

"Your highness I beg you, please reconsider." Sadie said stopping her.

"I'm sorry Sadie but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll come back I promise I just can't say when."

"Well you're gonna need help getting over that wall."

Sadie gave Connie a boost and helped her over the wall.

"Thank you Sadie. Goodbye."

With that said she left. The next day in the market place Steven and Lion were ready to steal some water melon from a fruit stand for breakfast.

"Okay Lion go." Steven said.

The lion cub nodded and lowered himself toward the stand where watermelons were being sold.

"Try this! You're taste buds will dance and sing!" The man at the stand said to passing customers. He then spotted Lion sniffing around the melons. "Hey! Get away!"

While he was distracted Steven grabbed a melon and hid on the rooftops with Lion climbing up to meet him.

"Breakfast is served."

Steven broke the melon in half and they began to feast on their fruits of labor. Not too far away Connie was casually walking through the market place observing the peasants and how they lived their lives.

"Pretty lady buy a pot? No finer pot in brass or sliver." Bill offered her at his stand.

"No thank you." She said.

"Sugar dates and figs then?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"Would you like a necklace?" Kofi offered from his jewelry stand. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"Thank you but no."

"Fresh fish! We catch em! You buy em!" Yellow tail shouted.

"I don't think so."

Connie accidentally bumped into someone causing her hood to fall off. Steven looked over to see what was new into town and instantly became smitten with the lovely girl. His gaze was fixated on her every move. He watched as she apologized to the man she had bumped into and then fixed her hood to cover her head as if she didn't want to be seen. He swiped an apple and jumped in front of her.

"Hello."

"Oh! You startled me!" She gasped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Here." He offered her the apple.

"You stole that no doubt."

"The way the Maharajah taxes his people, some of us have to steal."

"Thank for the kind thought but I should be going."

"Okay but you can't escape on an empty stomach."

"What makes you think I'm trying to escape?"

"You keep trying to be discreet."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. So if you're trying to escape you'll need food."

"Do you always give your stolen goods away?"

"Only to the less fortunate or in your case the more beautiful."

Connie blushed.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?"

"Are you kidding? I bet the princess of India herself couldn't compare to you."

Connie was surprised that this young man said that. It was a very bold thing he had said and she was grateful that her father or the guards didn't hear him. Because anyone saying that any woman was more beautiful than the princess would suffer a terrible consequence not they she cared about that but her father was very proud of her looks.

"Listen if you need a place to stay I could help you out."

"That's very kind of you but I couldn't."

"Don't worry I don't mind the company."

"Alright."

She followed him back to where he lived. Connie was surprised by the boy's generosity. For Steven he had never seen anyone so pretty and enchanting. Not to mention she wasn't disgusted by him when they first met. All the other young women around here just took one look at him and were immediately repulsed by him.

"Here we are." He said when they arrived. "I know it isn't much but it has a great view."

He took her to see the view of India and the palace which amazed her.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Wonder what it would be like to live there and have servants."

"If you ask me it wouldn't be that great." She said. "People telling what to say and what to do."

"Well it's better than scavenging for food."

"Yes but you don't have any freedom."

"But at least you have a home. Living on the streets is like being-"

"Living in the palace is like you're-"

"Trapped." They said at the same time. Causing them to look at each other with eyes of understanding.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you trying to escape from?"

"My father."

"Why? Does he hurt you?"

"No! Not at all! It's just that...Well he just refuses to listen to me and what I want."

"I guess that's rough but at least you still have a father."

"You have no father?"

"He died when I was kid and so did my mother."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother when I was young too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I really loved her and I love my father but he's forcing me to get married and to a total stranger."

"Well that's awful and not fair."

"I know."

She sighed and sat down, Steven casually sat down next to her.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." He said leaning in close.

Connie smiled.

"That's very sweet."

She leaned in as well, they were both blushing and their hearts were racing. They were just about to kiss when the guards burst into the room.

"There you are!" Lars shouted.

"They're after me!" The two gasped. "They're after you?"

"Oh no! Father must've-"

"Do you trust me?" Steven asked holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?!"

"Yes..." She said nervously taking his hand.

"Then jump!"

They jump out the opening of the shack and landed safely on some sacks down below. But the guards met them down below and grabbed them.

"Gotcha!" Lars said.

"Looks like he's a got an accomplice!" Ronaldo said grabbing Connie's arm. "A little street mouse!"

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!" Steven said.

"Very well!" Ronaldo threw Connie to the ground.

"It's the dudgeon for you street rat!" Lars shouted at Steven.

"Don't call him a street rat!" Connie snapped. "He's a person just like you or me!"

"Quiet girl! Or you'll join him!"

"Un hand him!" Connie ordered removing her hood. "By order of the princess!"

"Princess Connie!" The guards gasped.

"The princess?" Steven said surprised.

He and the guards immediately bowed at her feet.

"What are you doing out of the palace?" Lars asked. "And with this street rat!"

"That's none of your concern! And I told you to stop calling him that! Now release him!" She demanded.

"A thousand pardons your highness but my orders come from Marty. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me I will." She turned to Steven. "Don't worry I'll see to it that you are not harmed."


	5. Chapter 5

When Connie returned to the palace she immediately went to speak with Marty.

"Marty!" She called.

"Princess Connie." He said sounding dignified and respectful. "You're looking as lovely as ever. How may I assist you?"

"The guards took a boy from the market under your orders. I command you to have him released."

"I would gladly do anything to please you." He lied. "But he is a criminal."

"What was his crime?"

"Kidnapping the princess."

"He didn't kidnap me I ran away."

"Oh dear!" He said faking worry. "How dreadful! If only I had known!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"Death by beheading."

Connie gasped in horror, tears filled her hazel eyes. She could hardly stand, she found herself collapsing onto a nearby chair. Marty grinned lustfully at the princess and crept closer after her.

"I am terribly sorry Princess." He slid his fingers down her shoulders onto her arms. She quickly broke away from him and stood up.

"I could you?" She said. "He was just a boy."

"Perhaps it's for the best. After all he was just an urchin living on the streets."

"You're a monster! How could my father possibly trust a man like you?!"

Without another word she ran away in tears. Unbeknownst to her, Steven was very much alive it turns out Marty needed him. Using Doug's ring and an ancient spell he was able to find out that Steven was the quartz in the rough who could enter the cave. The young man was being held in the dudgeon in shackles sulking over his misfortune.

"I can't believe she was the princess." He sulked. "I must've sounded like such an idiot."

Then he heard the familiar sound of paws running across the floor. Lion had managed to slip into the dudgeon then used his claws to pick the locks on the shackles holding him.

"Thanks Lion, you're the best. It really stinks about Connie though. She's the princess which means she has to marry a prince not me. Not that marrying someone like me would be a good choice. I mean what do I have to offer her? Nothing except dirt and garbage."

"Maybe not boy." A shaggy voice said. He turned to see a crippled old man coming out from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Just a poor peasant like you but perhaps we can be more."

"What do you mean?"

Unknown to Steven the old man was really Marty in disguise. He had convinced Peridot to use her powers of shape changing to turn him to an old man.

"There is a cave boy." He croaked. "A cave filled with gems, gold, and other magnificent treasure that could impress your princess."

"But the law says only a prince can-"

"You've heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. The Maharajah doesn't really care about royal lineage he just wants someone who has enough wealth to take care of his daughter and give her the life she deserves."

"And you're helping me why?"

"I'm old and crippled, I can't possibly enter the cave. I need someone younger and stronger to go in and get it for me."

"Okay but how are we going to get out of here?"

"Right this way." He then revealed a secret passageway leading outside. Then they took a camel and went out into the desert to search for the cave. During the trip the old man explained to Steven what he must do. He warned him not to touch anything but the lamp and he promised him a great reward in exchange. Upon arriving at the spot Marty used the gold beetle to summon the cave. "Now remember bring me the lamp and you shall have your reward."

The cave began to speak.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

"Uh..It is I...Steven." The boy introduced.

"Proceed." It said opening it's jaw. "Touch nothing but the lamp."

Steven took a deep breath and nervously made his way down the staircase and into the deep dark cave with Lion following. When he saw how dark and creepy it was he began to have second thoughts but his desire to see Connie again made him keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

Steven continued down the long stairway until he reached a room that was filled with hundreds of jewels, gold coins, sliver artifacts, and other great riches. The young man couldn't help but marvel at the treasure but he resisted temptation because he couldn't risk angering the cave. Lion on the other hand, being a cat liked shiny things and tried to play with them.

"Lion no! Don't touch anything." He warned. "Now lets search for that lamp."

They walked by a sliver mirror with a blue gem engraved in it. While they're backs were turned, the gem in the mirror glowed and a blue humanoid with wings appeared from it. It fluttered over to them, grabbed a sword, and pointed it toward them.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Are you bandits of the desert or grave robbers?"

"No."

"I'll have you know it is my job to protect the riches of this cave from thieves."

"I'm not a thief. I'm Steven."

"Steven? Oh then you're the Quartz in the rough. I do apologize."

"It's okay you were just doing your job."

"I am Lapis, years ago I was a servant to a sorcerer who was richer than Buddha himself and he collected hundreds of great treasures and artifacts. When he felt his time coming to an end he created this cursed cave and sealed away all of his riches and possessions...Inculding me. He's dead now and I need someone knew to serve so as of now I am your humble servant. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an amethyst. Do you know where it is?"

"Follow me."

She led him into a dark room with a stone stairway leading up to a display. Steven carefully made his way up the stone steps, unknown to him and Lapis, Lion had spotted a bright red jewel. It's sparkles enticed him and he went to play with it. As for Steven when he reached the top he saw what was on display was just a small purple gem.

"Out of all those jewels this is what that guy wanted? Huh oh well." Steven picked it up but as soon as he had it in his hands, Lion jumped on to the jewel and fiddled with it.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The cave's voice roared. "Now you shall never see the light of day!"

All at once the cave began to collapse and lava filled the area. Lapis sprouted wings, grabbed Steven and Lion, put them on her back, and started to fly. She turned and spun as she tried to fly through the cracks and narrow places. Steven clung to her back while Lion clung to his.

"Lion calm down! This is no time to panic!" But he changed his mind when he saw firey hail come crashing down. "Start panicking!"

Lapis managed to dodge them but as she flew toward the exit one large piece of rumple knocked her down sending Steven and Lion flying up but he clung to the edge.

"Give me the gem!" The old man cried.

"Help us!" Steven pleaded.

"The gem first!"

Steven took the gem from his pocket and handed it to him, the old man cackled then grabbed Steven's arm and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked nervously.

"Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward!"

But just before he could strike Lion bit him on the arm, he dropped Steven and threw Lion down with him. Down and down they fell through the cave luckily Lapis came to and she caught them just before they hit the ground and shielded them from the rubble. The cave then closed trapping whoever was inside forever more. The old man laughed to himself and then changed back into Marty.

"At last!" He cackled. "It's mine! It's all- Wha...Where is it?"

He searched his sleeve and pocket only to find it gone.

"No. No!" He shouted.

Thanks to a barrier Lapis had put up, Steven and Lion manage to survive the fall and the cave falling apart.

"Oh my head." Steven groaned. He looked up to see that any way out was gone or had been sealed. "We're trapped! That two faced viper! Well whoever he was he got what he wanted while we're stuck down here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Lapis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Check Lion's fur."

Steven stuck his hand through the lion cub's pink fur until he pulled out the gem.

"Why you hairy little thief." He chuckled. "What did that old geezer want with this thing anyway? Being a gem I understand it's valuable but if it was treasure he wanted why not just rob the maharajah?"

"I can't put me my finger on it but that gem is very special. I can't remember what for though. It's been ten thousand years and my memory isn't what it used to be."

"Well it sure is dirty." He began to rub the dust and dirt off the gem. Suddenly the gem began to glow brighter than a flame. Fire and lightning began shooting out from the gem, then purple smoke flew from it taking the form of a purple skinned humanoid with long white hair.

"Oye!" She cried. "Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck."

She began stretching and bending over.

"Oh yeah!" She sighed. "That feels good! Man was it cramped in there! Hey buddy you got anything eat it's been like centuries since my last meal."

"Uhhhhh...What are you?"

"Oh right! Duh! I'm Amethyst! The ever impressive although contained gem of wishes."

"Am I seeing things?"

"Lapis! How are ya? Good to see you!"

"Same here." Lapis said. "I forgot you were in there, it's been so long."

"Well you don't look a day over six hundred by the way what happened to my last master?"

"He's dead."

"Good I hated that guy. So who's he?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm Steven." The boy said awestruck.

"Well Steven it's nice to meet you. Frankly it's nice to meet anyone, I've been alone for ten thousand years. So now that I'm out let's get down to business. Eat do you wish for?"

"Uh...What is happening here?"

"Okay funfact about gems some of us have special powers. Some of us can fly, shapeshift, and other cool stuff like that. But I am one of a kind because I can grant wishes."

"Really? So you can give me anything I want?"

"Well not exactly there are a few limits and rules which I find totally annoying and stupid. So rule number one you only get three wishes no more no less, two I can't kill anyone so don't ask, three I can't make anyone fall in love, and four I can bring anyone back from the dead violates the laws of nature you know."

"So I'm guessing you can't get us out of here?"

"Are you kidding? It's ditto for me, watch me now." She snapped her fingers and a rocket appeared. "Hop on!"

She put the four of them on it.

"Um is this safe?" Steven asked.

"Don't know, never tried it."

"What?!"

"Here we go!"

Then she launched them out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't cry Connie." Jenny comforted the weeping princess.

Ever since Marty had told to her about Steven being killed, poor Connie sat up in her room crying her eyes out and sobbing hard. Jenny and Sadie tried to comfort her but there was nothing they

"They killed him." She sobbed. "They killed him! And it's all my fault!"

"No it's not." Sadie said.

"Yes it is! If I had never left the palace this never would've happened!"

it wasn't long before her weeping caught her father's attention. Doug entered her room and dismissed her hand maidens so that he could speak with his daughter in private.

"Connie?" He said concerned. "Oh dearest, what's wrong?"

"Marty has done something terrible." She sniffed

"There, there dear. I'll set things right." He said hugging her. "Now tell me what happened?"

So she told him the whole story. From running away from the palace to meeting Steven and finding out the terrible fate that befell him. Doug was furious and immediately sent for Marty.

"Marty this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service. I would have you banished!" He scolded him. "You had no right to have that boy executed!"

"With all due respect sire I only did what I thought was in the princess's best interest." Marty lied.

"Well that is my job and my concern not yours. From now on you are to consult me first before you carry out executions! Is that clear?"

"Of course my liege, I assure you your highness it won't happen again and my most humble apologies Princess."

Connie gave him a look of utter hatred and disgust.

"At least some good will come out of me being forced to marry." She snapped. "When I am queen I shall have the power to get rid of you!"

She then stomped off with her father following behind her. As soon as they were gone Marty's calm and flattering demeanor turned to rage and irradiation.

"If only I had gotten that gem." He snarled.

"I will have power to get rid of you!" Peridot mocked. "Well now what? Without that gem we have to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives."

"No Peridot just until she finds a chump husband then she'll have us banished or beheaded."

"Ewww!" They both groaned while clutching their necks nervously.

The two of them stood their seething over their failure to get the gem and the idea of them always being servants to Doug when suddenly Peridot had an idea.

"Wait a minute. Marty I have an idea. What if you were the chump husband?"

"What?!"

"What I mean is what if you were to marry the princess then you would be the maharajah."

"Hmm." He said thinking it through. Marriage seemed like an excellent idea. Doug was basically his puppet so he could easily manipulate him into forcing Connie to marry him and by law he would have to make him the maharajah not to mention Connie despite being a shrewish annoyance was very lovely and attractive. She certainly wasn't called India's most lovely treasure for nothing. "Marry the shrew."

"And then kill off papa in-law and India is all yours."

"I like it." He laughed. "Becoming the maharajah should be a piece of cake now."

Meanwhile Amethyst had whisked Steven and the others away to some private island.

"Whoa! I really need to work on the landing." She said. "So one wish down what are your other two?"

"Um actually I didn't wish to get out of the cave." Steven pointed out.

"Ohhhh...Well I feel sheepish." She said changing into a purple sheep. "Alright you baaaad boy but no more freebies."

"Okay three wishes." Steven said thinking. "I want them to be good. Say what would you wish for?"

"Me? Huh, no one's ever asked me that before. I'd have to say that if I had a wish I would wish for freedom."

"You're a prisoner?"

"Yep. It's all part of the whole wishing gem deal. Phenomenal, cosmic power, itty bitty living space. So while I do have great power I am forced to grant three wishes for anyone and once I'm done it's back in the gem. Trapped like fish in a bowl. If I could be free that would be greater than all the riches and all the power in the world."

"Well can you be free?"

"My master would have to wish me free."

"Well in that case I'll wish you free."

"Yeah right, like I've never heard that one before."

"I'm serious I'll use my first two wishes for myself and use my third wish to free you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay then so what is it you wish for?"

"Well there's this girl." He said blushing.

"Oh no! Ah-ah! I can't make people fall in love remember?"

"I know but Amethyst she's incredible. She's smart and fun and-"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful. She's just so...Wow."

"You got it bad kid."

"I think she liked me but the problem is she's the princess meaning if I want to be with her I'd have to be a...Hey can you make me a prince?"

"A prince? Nothing in the rules that says I can't, so sure."

"Now wait a minute." Lapis objected. "Masquerading as a prince, isn't that a bit dishonest?"

"I don't like lying Lapis but think about it do you honestly think the maharajah would ever let his only daughter marry a street rat?" Steven asked.

"Well I don't know for sure but I do know that lying to the maharajah is punishable by death so if you're discovered-"

"Worry not Lapis." Amethyst said. "With my help the maharajah will never know and besides if he wishes to become a prince and I change him into one technically it's not lying."

"I guess not but I still don't like it."

"Great now then, Steven say the magic words."

"I wish for you to make me a prince."

"Alright, first thing, your clothes have got to change. You can't court a princess dressed like that now hold still."

Amethyst snapped her finger and transformed Steven's ragged clothes into the proper, regal attire of an Indian prince. A fine suit which consisted of a sliver achkan, jodhpuri, and lungi with pheta on top of his head.

"Wow not bad Steven." Lapis admired. "You clean up nice."

"Alright now for your transportation." Amethyst eyed Lion. Sensing what she had in mind the pink lion cub scurried away. "Here kitty, kitty, I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to turn you into something else."

She snapped her fingers again and turned him into a pink camel.

"Hmm not good enough. Let's try a horse."

She turned him into a horse.

"Still not good enough. We need something regal, something that let's the world know that your master is royal. Ooh! I got it! Who better to carry the newest prince of India than the king of all beasts?"

She then changed him into a full grown, proud, strong, and regal pink lion.

"Whoa he got big." Lapis said. "He's not gonna eat us right?"

"His body maybe full grown but he still has the mind of a cub."

Lion looked at his reflection in a nearby lake, he hissed and jumped on top of a tree.

"Lion you look good." Steven said watching as his pet stood shaking in a tree.

"Hang on to your hat kid because we're going to make you a star."

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I'm a very busy bee so try to be patient. Also if you want check out my other Disney AU fanfics if you're interested. I also have one story labeled with Disney AU's to show ones that I'm writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention good people who have read this story. Worry not I have every intention of finishing it however right now I'm suffering a terrible writer's block on this subject. I'm posting this chapter on behalf of an author who asked me to do her a favor, assuming she's female based on her name. Anyway, she wrote an X-over story called The Sinners and Their Saints. It's some gothic horror au with Steven Universe, El Tigre, Gravity Falls, and Invader Zim. It's supposed to be based off of shows and movies like** **Chrono Crusade, Hellsing, Kamisama Kiss, Dance with devils, Blue Exorcist, Dark Shadows, Bram Stoker's Dracula, The Wolfman, Hellboy, Blade, and Gargoyles. I think it's pretty good but that's just me anyway again I'm doing this as a favor to her and if you're bored and looking for something to read look it up. Her name is EmeraldLily16. That aside again I will get to finishing my stories be patient.**


End file.
